Let's start with Living
by CardGamessOnMotercycles
Summary: A battle with monster's goes well as always...until Guy goes missing. When they find him he is hurt and injured, so bad infact healing is no good and he is submitted to hospital where the group wait eagerly fo him to awake. ((A short story I came up with...please review :) ))


"I think that's all of them…"  
"Everyone alright?!"  
"Wait…1…2…3…4…5…6…who's missing?!"  
"GUY!" The group started to panic. Even a hint of worry was apparent in Jade's crimson eyes. The group scanned the dead bodies of liger's on the ground, red life liquid oozing out of their limp bodies. Natalia's heart started to race as everyone spread out, searching for the blonde swordsmen. "GUUUUY!" She heard Luke's voice almost crack as he called out for his friend. Suddenly, Meiu's innocent voice came from between some bodies "Master! I found Guy!"~  
"Where?!" Luke and Natalia exclaimed as they ran over. Just then, Guy's broken body came into view. The blonde was lying still, covered in blood under the body of a liger. Everyone heaved the huge animal off of Guy, and knelt down beside him. Guy had a huge slash across his stomach, blood oozing out, sending Luke's head spinning. "No…Guy stay with us!" he said as he turned Guy onto his back. Tear knelt beside Guy, instantly trying to heal his wound. Guy's face had turned pale, almost white, and sweat rolled down his face. He looked sick. And he was. And Luke knew it…he had never seen Guy in such a state before. Luke took off his white jacket, leaving the cool wind to brush his skin, but he didn't care. He was too worried about Guy. He wrapped up his jacket and placed it under Guy's neck, hoping to make his friend a bit more comfortable.

Luke sat beside his friend as he lay still in a hospital bed. Breathing tubes up his nose and a needle in his hand. He had wires attached to his chest, and a pulse rate machine on his finger. Luke had no intention of leaving…Guy had never left him. After all, Guy had come back for him and believed in him when nobody else would. Luke allowed a single clear tear to fall out of his left emerald eye, as he listened to the constant beep of the heart rate machine. Tear came behind Luke, hugging him from behind. She gently leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly "Don't worry…" she said "he's too stubborn to die."  
"I know…" said Luke, even though he didn't know…he still had that doubt. No…he couldn't doubt Guy…the man that never doubted him. Luke reached out his hand, and ran it through Guy's silky hair. He almost didn't recognise his friend…he looked ill…and his hair wasn't spiky…it was straight. And his crystal eyes were tight shut. Anise sat on a chair next to Luke, looking down at her lap and swinging her small leg's back and forward, Meiu nestling on her shoulder, a worried expression on the small cheagle's face as he stared at Guy. Jade stood at the end of Guy's bed, even he looked a little worried. Natalia held Guy's limp hand as she sat on the bed next to Guy, looking down at him, her eyes full of tears as her bangs concealed this.

The group hadn't left Guy's side, they had all been too worried…also, Guy was not the man to give up on anyone, no matter who they were…and the group wasn't about to give up on Guy. Even as Guy lay there…motionless…they refused to leave his side. The nurse had been in to check up on him, and she said that he wasn't doing that well either. After a while, Natalia felt movement…Guy's hand that she held moved a little. Her eyes widened and she looked at him "Guy, can you hear me…are you awake?!" This obviously alerted the group, and all eyes in the room turned to Guy. Just then the most amazing thing happened…Guy's eyelids slowly slid open, revealing the crystal blue underneath. He groaned a little. All other eyes in the room lit up, and smiled appeared on all faces…including Jade's surprisingly. "Where am I…?" Were Guy's first words, though they were weak. His voice horse and raspy.  
"A hospital" said Jade bluntly "try not to move, you lost a lot of blood"  
"You almost died Guy! We all thought we'd lost you…" Luke said tearful.  
"Hey…don't cry…"  
"I'm sorry you just…you just scared me is all…"  
"I know…I'm sorry…but I had to do something when the liger went to attack you."  
"W-Wait…you…you saved me…?!"  
"Um…well…I guess you could say that…I couldn't watch you die…"  
"Guy…don't leave us like that again…don't…don't die on us…"  
"Of course…I'll start by getting better…and living again"


End file.
